Next Mission
by Howarand
Summary: No summary yet. I will think of something. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Five years has passed since Latnok shutdown by Kyle and Jessi. Life couldn't even be more Cheerier for the Tragers. Josh and Andy got back together two years ago in now they are engage. Lori went from guys to guys and now finally backs together with Declan. Nicole and Stephen happily then ever. They move to Chicago the city of Arcola and stay there._

 _Kyle, he was very happy. Him and Amanda were still going strong, but some part of his heart he knows missing but now he didn't really care he was with his Fiancé. Yes he and Amanda engage, they planning on marrying in two months._

Jessi… No one knows where the hell she went; she left them dealing with heartbreak, and heartfelt after destroying Latnok.

Kyle eyes half open hearing his fiancé chanting his name.

Kyle, wakeup baby, you going to be late for work."

"I don't want to go. Kyle complains playfully with a pout. Amanda love when he acts like that. She thought it was adorable.

Not the pout face baby, you know how that makes me feel. Amanda said smiling. Kyle smiles. He brought Amanda face to his and gave her a quick kiss.

"Now you go get ready boy. There are lives you need to save."

"Dr. Trager over here. Augean called. He was a tall thin man that was on his 6 feet tall. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His eyes look dull from lasting sleep.

"Good Morning Doctor Augean, how is life been."

Kyle asks the man respectfully.

"It's been hard." Dr. Augean admits. "My wife just die and I couldn't do anything to help. Why did I apply for being a doctor that saves life, if I can't save the most important one to me?" Kyle watched the Augean. His broken face swelling, His face was dry, and his eyeballs were inflamed.

"It's not your problem Dr. Trager I shouldn't have nagged."

Kyle takes a step toward the broken man. He knew Doctor wasn't supposed to talked about their own life when working, He knew Dr. Augean was trying to get rid of talking about it. He was a loving man, caring, helpful he couldn't let someone feeling like they doesn't have a reason to live. He knew that feeling. Everyday he wonders if Jessi might ever show up.

"I know the feeling." Kyle replied. "If you ever want someone to talk to, just know I am here to talk."

"I'll think about it. Now if you excuse me. I have to do my job."

Kyle felt bad for the man. Augean was one of the people that always nice and positive doing his job. Kyle never heard a complaint from him before; he was always cheery and happy.

Well he will talk when he feels comfort table too. Kyle thought.

"Dr. Trager someone here a patient is here for you." One of the desk Doctor talks on the walkie-talkie.

After work Kyle went home and resolve himself. He stare at his phone, he couldn't believe how many messages he got. All his family has message him practically at the same hour.

He checked Nicole first.

 **Kyle turn the TV on**

Declan was the same

Lori was the same

Josh was the same

They weren't any description just turn the TV on. He wonders what the all the fuss was about.

He follow his family order and did exactly was they say.

As soon as the TV turn on he only could see a black branch of hair and whatever the show it was done.

 **...**

 **Next chapter will be better and adventurous and I am done with it too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Runner

 **Chapter one**

Jessi feet lump high and cross the other Sedan She could hear Gun bullet following behind her. She kept up on running. While running she stumble across a short man that pointed his camera at her yelling for the others.

Jessi slammed her fist in the man skull and she flips the man across the face and kept on going. SHE could hear the helicopter noise louder and louder behind her.

Her foot was inching with Pain but she didn't want to stop and beat up. She needed to save her life.

Stop. One of her chaser yelled in the Megaphone with his earlobe pointing out of the Helicopter.

She heard. The Helicopter was twenty foot above her head. The wind was strong making her stumble back down.

She could feel the wind inhalation more closely to her. Jessi exceeding her arms and caught herself up. With her speed Ability she jumps 10 feet to the air over another vehicle.

Her body felt tiring. She new she couldn't run any longer, her foot rasp with pain. She falls down gasping for breath, and reached her hands to grab a stick or anything she could have her hand into to defend herself.

Her chasers aren't many distant away. She could hear their foot moving among closer and Closer. She waited and waited for anything. Nothing happened. When her eyes open one of the man that was in all Black kick her back muscles. Jessi scream she waited for another hit and bam. She let out another scream that could reach another twenty miles.

It went like this for five minutes. She didn't know whom whose was hitting her. Jessi prayed in her head too stop the pain.

Was god going to help her anyone. Is anyone there for her? Who did she know? No one.

They stop hitting her and instantly, Three of them yang her by her shirt and slammed her back down.

Jessi had no tears left no scream. Her body went numb. Any other smack she got she couldn't feel it. Her eyes closes and all she saw were black.

 **...**

 **...**

 **So what do you think? Is Jessi dead or not and whose those men that beating her. Who are they working for? Remember Latnok shout down, so it's not Latnok. You will discover so many secrets in these short chapters.**

 **I love to play with Jessi character she is mine favorite. I just like anything about her. The glare, her being mean anything. This fantic the chapter will be short. Sorry about that.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up frightened and screaming Jessi name, my fiance Amanda who was beside me look at me weirdly.

"Kyle, what happened?"

I look at my Fiancé deciding if I should tell her or not. The fears take over me and I start talking mostly rumbling.

"I saw her, I saw her. She is alive."

Amanda sat on the bed now with the cover of the Blankets over her chest. She put her arms around me trying to calm me down.

I shake her off me, more defensive as I needed to. I stood of the bed and kept on repeating. She is Alive, I saw her, I …

Warms tears reached my eyes. I dance excitedly.

She is alive she is alive. I chant.

"Kyle, it was only a dream, Jessi is dead you said so yourself. You said that you couldn't feel her anymore. No one died and come back a life Kyle. That… It's impossible."

I might have been mistaking, she might of shout her mind herself from me, now she is in trouble Amanda, and I can feel it. They are abusing her."

"Maybe she deserve it Kyle. Look Jessi has many people who love her and support her and she left… she left without saying good-bye. I just don't understand why you still hanging into her. Hasn't she cost so much trouble already? Hasn't she destroyed many dreams? "

Hearing Amanda talk like that about Jessi brought so much anger that I couldn't handle. Does she still couldn't understand how much Jessi as sacrifice for her lives for us? Does she?

I put mine sweatshirt on quick and headed outside. Amanda stump outside following me angrily.

"What do you think you are doing Kyle? You know I am telling the truth, you even know Jessi not a good person inside, you have to except it baby."

Amanda grabs my hand but I snatched it away.

I gritted my teeth spilling all the secrets ad painful things I could think about, at that moment my anger won.

"You know what Amanda? You don't know anything about Jessi or me. You know nothing." I shouted at her." I could see her face change from confuse to hurt, but that still didn't stop me, I wasn't done yet.

"Jessi didn't leave because she hated us, she left because she wanted me in you to be happy, and she thought she was getting in the way of my happiness."

I snatched the letter she left me from my pocket. The letter have been in my pocket everywhere I go, it give me hope that I will find her sooner or later.

"Kyle… "Amanda shouted. Kyle, calm down.

"See this letter see, she left it, she left because of me and you."

"Kyle, Jessi left for her own good, she probably thought that no other thing and people lives to destroyed and she leave and go ruin someone else's."

"You still don't understand Amanda, why do you think so badly of her? Why can't you just?"

"Kyle, she almost takes away my lives and she almost takes yours. I am not the one to understand Kyle, you are, Jessi is not a good person, Listen to me baby."

That was enough for me. Enough was enough.

"Amanda, I need to be by myself right now, I'll come back when I am ready to face you. " I didn't wait for any response and I run, I run somewhere I could be alone, somewhere that reminded me of her more.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessi opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything because of the darkness. She tried to light her eyes but it's itch with pain. She lay down breathing hard hopeless.

Was she going to die? The thought scared her to death. I am so young I don't have that much experience through life thought Jessi again.

Lying down brought the visions of her two years ago. She remembers when was at the top of the buildings how Kyle tried to stop her from having fun.

Oh Kyle, Kyle Jessi thought again remember his smiles and his blue eyes.

Jessi wish Kyle was with her and they were together some place happy with no trouble. Now thinking about her decision to leave was a bad choice. She never ran away from anything before. Keeping Kyle safe and happy she thought it was her job. Whose job is too keeping her happy then? Only Kyle that could make her happy and she left him with just a note, and nothing else.

Jessi cover her face with her hand and tightened her eyes.

She opens her eyes when she heard a creek on the blackness, the door opened and the light lighted up.

It took a while for her eyes to readjust to the light. Being in the dark for to long mess up your vision.

When she could finally see clearly, Jessi saw a tall man above her. The man faces wasn't happy at all. The men were fat as a tree.

"Get up," the men ordered. His voices loud that made Jessi ear hurt.

Jessi did has he ask. She forces herself to get up and face the man. The man yang her hairs back and started laughing.

"I heard you are a tough one, is that true?" The man asks still grinning from ear to ear.

Jessi put her heads down and didn't say anything. She was scared to death. She hated following rules and listening to them but right now she didn't have a choice. She needed to keep herself together and do as they say otherwise they might kill her, at least she could wait until her was power stronger to try to escape.

"I am talking to you" The men bare slap her with her hands. Jessi gritted every teeth of her mouth hoping she could control her anger.

What was the man wanted her to say? Yes she is tough, Or something weak?

"No I am not." Jessi spat back, her eyes still facing down her feet.

The man bare handed her again.

"When you talk to me you look at me. Now let get to work." he said.

 **...**

 **...**

 **"Hello guys, what is your thought, should Jessi try to escape now or should I wait?"**

 **This chapter is short, but all of them suppose to be short. Thank you for reviewing. Because I got two review this I why I make this chapter. Thank.**

 **Keep on reviewing and it will come faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle lay against the tree going over his fight with his Fiancé. Why was Amanda acting like a jealous freak?

Kyle turns the other angle of the tree and put his hand on his face wiping the tears off his eyes.

Why couldn't life be any easier? After stopping Latnok he had thought everything would go for the better and he would enjoy life.

Kyle stands and let another frustrated scream. He wanted to let everything out, every anger and disappointment.

He sat down again and more tears came. He didn't know what he was crying for. Was it because he and Amanda got in a fight? Or was it because me miss Jessi and want her back home. `

Kyle lay down the tree a long time; he didn't know what is was it. He had left his phone and his watched at home. Only the darkness could help him see a view of what time it could be.

He tried to get up but his foot was too lazy to move. After five minutes trying he had give up.

He turns to his back looking at the stars. The last time he was he was sitting with Jessi and he was the time they had stop Latnok and sent them to jail.

He remembers the perfect moments they had share together that night share. He remembers his arm around her telling each other secrets. His mind was full of Jessi and him together, he didn't no when sleep hit him.

 _He is in a dark room and his sidekick Declan holding a gun beside him. They stop when they heard echoing. He looks at Declan Touching the man shoulder and whisper. Declan wait here I going make a distraction off; I will come back for you._

 _Declan nodded his head and said. Be careful Kyle, Lori would kill me if I let you got kill. Kyle smile even though it didn't reach his eyes and his system, it felt good._

 _Kyle sneaks behind the door with out being seeing. Kyle concentrated the ceiling lights going back in fourth._

 _"What is that?" Someone yelled. Before they could look up many lights exploded. Kyle went to Declan quickly and they made there way in the jail cell._

 _He saw someone on the floor with dirty hair, dirty clothes lying there. The girl eyes red, blood dripping down her forehead to her clothes._

 _If it weren't for their connection, he would never guess it was Jessi. He ran up to her. Now he could see she had blood in her nose too._

 _"Jessi! Jessi!"_

 _Jessi didn't move or anything, Kyle topped over her shaking her more. Jessi please wake up._

 _Declan put his hand over Kyle pulling him away from Jessi. Kyle, you not helping stop shaking her Kyle you are causing her pain. Declan said._

 _As the lord Pain left Declan mouth, Kyle stop worried now. "Kyle stop, you are a smart man. I know you know what to do."_

 _Kyle sat down and Declan sat beside him silently. After two minutes of Silence Kyle spoke._

 _"Declan I can't lose her I just her and I don't think can live a life where she's not in there with me."_

 _"Kyle focus, "Declan said frustratingly. Declan hated seeing his friend that sad and negative thinking._

 _"She's just sleeping Kyle, Jessi is stronger than that Why don't you just do your magic, Just do what you did with Andy cancer, except don't reverse it to you to you this time Kyle." Declan said more calmer than he was before._

 _"Thanks Declan for being there for me, I am sorry about my way of acting," Kyle apologized, giving his friends a hug._

 _"You don't need to apologize Kyle; I guess you were just making me nervous; I care about her too you know?"_

 _Before Jessi had left she hand Declan got along really well. She was Declan spies with Secrets Lori had told Max her ex boyfriend. Jessi and Tom Foss had taught Declan to shoot a gun and they share many enjoyments together._

 _"I think she's awake Kyle, look." Declan said pointing down at where Jessi was stretching her arms and let out a yawn._

 _"Jessi, It's me it Kyle. Kyle Trager."_

 _"Kyle, it's really you." It's you." As Kyle tried to wake her up he work up startled._

 ** _…._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Amanda sat on the bed waiting for Kyle return. It's 4 in the morning and she still hasn't gone to bed. She just sat on the bed crying.

She had dreamed hers and Kyle weeding. She was thrilled when Jessi left them. She had thought her dreams were in the way of coming true and now Kyle was still about Jessi.

She heard a knock on the door and quickly hops off bed. There was Kyle his face having lots of dirt and his hair is everywhere.

Without acknowledged Amanda, Kyle pass by.

 **...**

...

 **...**

 **I love this chapter . Don't forget to comment. Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"I think she's awake Kyle, look." Declan said pointing down at where Jessi was stretching her arms and let out a yawn._

 _"Jessi, It's me it Kyle. It's Kyle Trager."_

 _"Kyle, it's really you." It's you."_

Jess woke up from the dream she had, _searching_ for Kyle. She saw nothing except for darkness. She sat up on her knees thinking about the dream meant. She thought she would never see him again. Sure she saw him in other dreams but they didn't seems real. That dream she had this morning seems real and it felt real.

She wasn't sure if Kyle and Declan was going to come to her rescue, or if they were. As much she wanted to believe not but she knows her dreams never come true before, her dreams usually cause trouble.

She sat up wiping the threat from her air. A part of her want Kyle to come rescue her and to see him again, and the other part of her didn't want him to the rescue. She nearly spends five years protecting him, going under cover for the FBI. She didn't want him to throw his good lives away because of her, She didn't deserve that, and she didn't deserve him.

Jessi straighten herself when she heard the door opened and a young, guy came in.

The guy had a smile on his face, Jessi wasn't sure if it's because he wanted to hurt her or happy to see her.

The boy could feel Jessi angry stare and he back away putting his inside pocket out. Now that had made Jessi more confuse.

What was he trying to do? Jessi thought. Was the he trying to find a pocketknife or something else that could of hurt me?

Jessi gritted her teeth and bite her tongue until the blood sting her mouth. The guy could see what she is thinking and he move over making her understand.

"I am not going to hurt you," He whispers. "I am s just showing you I have nothing harmful with me, and I am not like them. They are keeping me up here by my will power. We are they're slave."

Jessi bodies calm a little bit, but she wasn't to share if the boy was telling the true.

Instead she asks. "Whose they?"

The boy look at her, he wanted to estate of telling her but he couldn't. Something wasn't right with him, How could he feel trust in a girl he just saw two second ago.

"I don't know," the boy answer. Everyday they brought ten of us he to work and to do project for them. The people who are working for them tell us nothing.

"How many of you here?" Jessi asks feeling sad for the boy.

" Probably five hundreds of us here."

"Why did they pick you guys?"

The boy put his head down answering embarrassingly.

"They pick most of us that that doesn't have a family and when an hour family doesn't care about us. They are smart, they know our family are not going to look for us and they brought us to this hell."

Jessi looks at the boy and felt sorry. She did understand how having no one feel. It wasn't a good feeling at all; in fact it is the worse feeling a person could deal with.

Jessi felt the high tension so she asks.

"Why did you come here?'

The boy smiles nodding his head, "I heard they're was a new kid and I wanted to help them, because when I was new I had no one, so no one told me the rules and Every morning I got beat up by the guards for nothing doing what Id supposed to do."

"So, what are the rules here?" Jessi questioned.

The boy handed her a piece of paper he got from his pocket.

Hear take this he handed her the list of the rules.

* * *

 **..**

* * *

 **4:00- Am: Wake up**

 **4:15 -AM: Bread and water for breakfast**

 **4: 30- Am: dig holes**

 **7:00 -Am: Hunt the beast**

 **8:00 -Am: Celebrate**

 **8:30-Am: The Dead**

 **8:35Am: The Battle**

 **10:30- Am: Break**

 **11:00 –Am: Science Invention**

 **3:00-Pm: Pigs for lunch**

 **4:00-Pm: Science Invention**

 **7:00-Pm: Build Shelter**

 **9:00-Pm: Break**

 **11:00 -Pm: bed**

* * *

...

* * *

After finished reading, Jessi crunched her face. They were dreaming these people worse then she thought.

"What is the dead?" Question Jessi.

"The Dead is everyday the guards pick one person that isn't the best of doing their jobs and they hang them upside down for 15 minutes, after suffering enough they kill them. They cut them throat like it nothing.

Now the boy had tears in his eyes. Everyday he prayed that wouldn't be him up there in the three upside down with a robe around his neck and foot.

Jessi give the boy a hug letting him calm himself. After he was Jessi ask.

"What about the battle"

Each day they pick ten off us to fight each other the loser they make them sat in the grass of the hot sun doing break time. If it's not hot enough then they run you through ice water."

"Can you pick who to battle." Jessi ask curiously.

"It depends," the boy said. "You can only picks guards but then it would be a death-to-death battle."

Jessi smiles. "That is interesting." Now the boy was looking at her strangely. "What is your name?" He asks shyly.

"My name is Jessi." Jessi answered, "Jessi Taylor."

The boy mouth opened shock of what he just heard.

"You are her, the one they been searching for years. They said you were the future to their worlds that you could make them rich."

Who's been looking for me?' Jessi ask.

"Once I was sneaking in the middle of the night trying to escape, when I heard multiple voices. They said they are the Latnok. "

The boy jump when he heard voices. "Line up."

He whispered quickly to Jessi. "By the way I name is Nick, please don't tell anyone what I've told you."

Before Jessi could respond Nick ran.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Another chapter, it's intense. By the way Nick is 16 years old while Jessi is 22, and they are not going to have a Romance, he's just a friend. And Jessi might make some more friend of that place and some enemies.**

 **It could be Guards and some kids.**

 **Thank you for the review. If this book doing well, I might update in school days every day.**

 **Question: Which book should I update next?**


	7. Chapter 7

Two days had passed since Kyle speaks to Amanda. He knew she didn't deserve to be treated like that but he couldn't help himself. Hearing Amanda speak about Jessi, his long last love like that brought the worse on him.

Waking up in the couch alone, he wipes the morning goo out of his eyes and he take his way to the bathroom.

As he opened the door Amanda was inside, she sat on the toilet seat her knees close to her face and whap her arms around her.

She lifts her head up. Kyle…. She said. Kyle who was still mad ignored her and leaves. Amanda ran after and shouted.

"Kyle, I don't deserve being treated like that by you. Do you know how worthless you are making me feel? I do everything in my will power to support you and…" Amanda sobs.

Kyle looks at her. This time he was really looking at his fiancé. He could see the sadness deep inside her eyes, the pain and the anger.

He didn't know what to say. He had to admit on his head he been acting like a jerk but so was she.

Amanda too steps closer to him more lases of tears coming from her eyes.

You hurt me Kyle. How could you want to go back to Jessi after everything I've, after everything I give you? After I left behind many opportunities' for you. Why Kyle?"

Kyle looks at his fiancé. Everything time he had ready to let her in and forgive her she said another that makes him more mad.

"Amanda, I am rescuing Jessi no matter what, why can't you understand? What did Jessi do to you to make you hate her so much? She…."

"She tried to take you away from me Kyle. She won't be forgiving for that until the day I am in my death bed."

Kyle anger rise up. His head was spinning now. Why couldn't Amanda understand? Everything he did to make her understand, failed.

"Jessi left because she wanted me and you to be happy together. How many times do we have to go over this, Amanda? Kyle shouted his face turning red. . "Why can't you just give her a chance, and give me a chance? Do it for me Amanda if you can't do it for her, because nothing you say right now will stop me from going after her.

Amanda looked at him and, her eyes were red. Her cheek was pale with tears. Kyle looks at his Fiancé. He felt bad for yelling and screaming. He didn't understand why they are keeping hurting each other. When will it stop? When will they come to on agreement? I am going to take a nap and just so you know, when I woke up am leaving and will go search for her."

. Amanda ran out of the room with rage and she slammed the door before she got out.

Kyle force himself to not go after her, but he couldn't stop himself. He loves Amanda with all his dear heart. He cares about her. N matter what he will love Amanda. It just that his love for Jessi was stronger. Amanda ran out of the room with rage and she slammed the door before she got out.

He sat beside Amanda and he holds her. He kisses her forehead. He hated seeing them that mad at each other. It sure did eat him alive. They sat like this for ten minutes and Amanda was already asleep on his arms.

He carries her to her bed and lay her down.

"I love you Amanda," he whispers in her ear. But she was sleeping and couldn't hear him. He kisses her forehead again and follows his way to his tub.

 **·**

* * *

 **.**

"Line up" The man shouted. He were wearing a black cargo pant and his shirt was a long sleeve military t-shirt. He was big, not fat. All his body muscles could show through his shirt. His eyes was cold but Jessi could tell through he wasn't has badly at the one that beat her up. Jessi guess he was one of the people that work there. About minutes later she saw so much people, she couldn't believe the person who's behind this has captured that much children.

Most of them look 16 to her. Her eyes followed the little and they aren't in the same line as the order one.

Jessi move over to the 15, 16, and 17-year-old line, as she didn't see any others of her age.

Jessi move Closer to a skinny girl. Her pant was dirty and her long black hair as string of dirt and plant's on them. Her eyes were half opened and half asleep. Jessi could tell the girl have no energy at all. Her face was beating, she have bunch of scars on her face.

Jessi couldn't help but stare. When the Skinny girl glances her way Jessi turned her head, pretending that she wasn't looking.

"Today, we have a lot of work to do." The man who was in charge was speaking now. "I don't want any of you to rest until this place is spotless. "

Jessi look around her and everyone was listening carefully. They didn't seem to be afraid; it was tiredness shows of their faces.

"I don't to see anyone take any break. If I see you not working you'll have plenty consequences." The men said, looking around at each of the student faces. When the man meets her gaze he gave on awkward smile.

"And I almost forget." He said. "We have a new face here today. She got here yesterday." He points his hands toward Jessi and she moves forward."

"Tell everyone here something about you." He whispers toward her right ear.

Something told Jessi he wasn't one of the soldiers he was a direction worker. His face might be could but Jessi could see the gentle and sadness on his face when he talk.

Jessi had struggle to talk, she never seen that much attention directed toward before, it usually was Kyle who had got all the attention. As she thought of Kyle her stomach makes her turn. She focuses her gaze toward the crowd that was still waiting patiently.

"My name is Jessi Taylor." She spoke looking at the kids talk at one now. She could hear the guy she talk to this morning say I told you so to one person beside him.

She looks at the man beside her she could see he was surprise too.

He shakes his head and directed a loud, angry voice toward the crowd.

"S-I-L-E-N-C-E!"

Not a second later the crowd gaze toward her.

"Please continue." The man said avoiding eye contact with her.

"My name is Jessi. Jessi repeat, and that all I know about myself."

"Now lets go. Start marching." the man yelled. Footstep follows each other and the noise echoed around them. It made Jessi thinks of the parade she went to once with Kyle and the rest of the family.

The crowd stop and Jessi could see a riot of stone and wood.

"Hey you, Nick can you show the new girl what to do." The man asks.

Jessi look over at Nick, she could see his face lightening with a smile.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hello again everyone. I have a great plan in my head how this story going to go. Start reading for more surprises that coming in the future chapters. I am pretty excited myself. But if you have ideas tell me. Thanks everyone.  
**

 **Goodbye.**


End file.
